1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording machine playback amplifier, and, in particular, to a circuit having an improved signal-to-noise ratio.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many magnetic recording/playback machines have been developed and have enjoyed a great deal of commercial success. These types of machines have included large, reel-to-reel recorders, cassette recorders, and card readers wherein the recording medium comprises a strip of material which is moved by some transport mechanism past the recording/playback head. Recording devices of this type are particularly affected by many sources of noise, such as extraneous signals, hiss developed by the recording medium as it passes the head, and by noise generated by its internal components such as resistors and the like.